Matchbook Romance
Matchbook Romance is a punk rock band from Poughkeepsie, New York, that was signed to Epitaph Records. They released two full length albums and one EP. Their EP, West for Wishing, released in 2003 was their first recorded album during their time on Epitaph; their full-length debut album, Stories and Alibis, was recorded in the same year. History Lead singer/rhythm guitarist Andrew Jordan and bassist Ryan Kienle previously played in Poughkeepsie punk-rock band Fizzlewink. Later, as The Getaway, they were signed to Epitaph Records after the label's owner, Brett Gurewitz, heard the song "Ex Marks The Spot" via Punknews.org. Due to legal reasons (there is a Canadian band with the name The Getaway), they changed their name to Matchbook Romance. The name Matchbook Romance comes from the thirties and forties, where at bars, patrons would write their address on matchbooks and hand it to his/her suitor. Epitaph released the group's debut EP, West for Wishing, in early 2003, and their first LP, Stories and Alibis, in September 2003. They also appeared on a 4 song split with Motion City Soundtrack in which an acoustic version of "Playing for Keeps" and "In Transit for You" appeared. In summer 2003, the band appeared on several dates of the 2003 edition of the Vans Warped Tour. In fall 2003, Matchbook Romance headlined a US tour and appeared on the cover of Alternative Press magazine. In 2006 on their second album, Voices, the band decided to change their sound and get away from what they had originally been producing. Their song "Monsters" appeared in Madden NFL 07, Arena Football: Road to Glory, and Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. On March 12, 2007, after a 10 year career, they announced via a MySpace bulletin that they were going on an indefinite hiatus. Lead singer/rhythm guitarist Andrew Jordan, bassist Ryan Kienle are now working on a new project with new music that was to be released in late 2007. The status of this album is unknown. Drummer Aaron Stern is now in the band God or Julie and filled in for Mark O'Connell of Taking Back Sunday for the Projekt Revolution tour during summer 2007 later joining the band You Me and Everyone We Know. Lead guitarist Ryan DePaolo started a new band, HILLvalley, in December 2007. On February 9, 2009, rumors surfaced on Absolutepunk.net that the band would be reuniting. In early 2008 Lead singer Andrew Jordan put up a blog on his personal myspace that he was writting a new album not confirmed if he was making a solo album or is Matchbook Romance 3rd studio album. http://www.absolutepunk.net/showthread.php?p=35238802#post35238802 MBR responds to rumors On March 12, 2009, more rumors surfaced that the band would be reuniting when the official Matchbook Romance MySpace turned into a counter. It counted down to midnight on March 13. Shows in May 2009 were confirmed on their MySpace page on March 13th 2009. http://blogs.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.view&friendId=461970&blogId=476364961 Band Members *Andrew Jordan - (vocals, guitars) * Ryan DePaolo (guitars, backing vocals) *Ryan Kienle - (bass) *Aaron Stern - (drums) Discography Albums *''West for Wishing EP'' (Epitaph Records, 2003) *''Stories and Alibis'' (Epitaph Records, 2003) *''Voices'' (Epitaph Records,, 2006) U.S. #43Chart Positions, Allmusic Compilations featured on *''Take Action! Tour Sampler Album'' (Sub City Records, 2005) *''Matchbook Romance/Motion City Soundtrack Split EP'' (Epitaph Records, 2004) *''Punk-O-Rama Vol. 8'' (Epitaph Records, 2003) *''Punk-O-Rama Vol. 9'' (Epitaph Records, 2004) *''Punk-O-Rama Vol. 10'' (Epitaph Records, 2005) *''2003 Warped Tour Compilation'' (Side One Dummy Records, 2003) *''2004 Warped Tour Compilation'' (Side One Dummy Records, 2004) *''2006 Warped Tour Compilation'' (Side One Dummy Records, 2006) *''Atticus: ...dragging the lake, Vol. 2'' (Side One Dummy Records, 2003) *''A Santa Cause - It's A Punk Rock Christmas'' (Immortal Records, 2003) *''The Best of Taste of Chaos'' (Warcon Records, 2006) Their song, "Monsters" was also featured in the games Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock and Madden NFL 07. References External links *Matchbook Romance official website *Matchbook Romance on MySpace *[http://www.absolutepunk.net/showthread.php?t=112870 AbsolutePunk. net Review of Voices] *Punknews.org Profile of Matchbook Romance (Reviews, Interviews) Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia